


Our Bonds of Affection

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [10]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e08: Psychopathia Sexualis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e08: Psychopathia Sexualis was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.Laszlo's point of view.





	Our Bonds of Affection

I told John he was dull when in love with Julia and he is becoming dull again. I know the reason why. He loves Sara, despite my warning that she doesn't really care for him. 

Not as I do. _Never_ as I do. 

Poets say the heart is given to only one but it stands to reason physiologically my mind might harbor more than one beloved. 

It's not only Mary who has more kindness, warmth, courage and, yes, humility than I do. 

Yet John's desolation when he thought I spoke of Sara makes my love for Mary my clear choice.

**Author's Note:**

> “We are not enemies, but friends. We must not be enemies. Though passion may have strained, it must not break our bonds of affection. The mystic chords of memory will swell when again touched, as surely they will be, by the better angels of our nature.” Abraham Lincoln.


End file.
